


You Drive Me Crazy(Soundtrack)

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Other, tracklist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FUN FACT! The school in the pics is actually my old high school. :D Just thought I would share that tidbit</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy(Soundtrack)

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT! The school in the pics is actually my old high school. :D Just thought I would share that tidbit

So I totally did a mix for i_glitterz . It's a great high school AU. You should read it([here](http://i-glitterz.livejournal.com/62703.html)), because I said.

Alright so I made a soundtrack and a mini banner and a couple of icons for her. The soundtrack is totally 90's pop. It's great! :)

[](http://s1340.beta.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/FrontCover_zpscb45aa39.jpg.html) [](http://s1340.beta.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/rearcover_zps836a292f.jpg.html)

Also, the cover that's in the zipfile has a typo so if you want the cover take the one above... 

Zipfile [Here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/t1ux5m)  
Stream[ Here](http://8tracks.com/valress/you-drive-me-crazy)

Icons  
[](http://s1340.beta.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/buddy_icon_32461_zps5bfbfae3.gif.html)[](http://s1340.beta.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/buddy_icon_1567_zps7d9a85f8.gif.html)

Mini Banner  
[](http://s1340.beta.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/MiniBanner_zps5506a6a8.jpg.html)


End file.
